A Noble Rendezvous at a Dirt Cheap Inn
by Myst Knight
Summary: LEMON sequel to "Rescue at Riovanes." After being saved by Ramza at Riovanes Castle, Alma thanks her brother with the passionate love she holds for him. Ramza/Alma


**A Noble Rendezvous at a Dirt Cheap Inn**

**A Final Fantasy Tactics Fanfiction by Myst Knight**

* * *

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Tactics is owned by Square Enix. I write this without consent, and am making no money off of it.

* * *

_This story is rated M for depictions of intercourse between siblings. For 17 AND UP._

_No offense intended by the controversial content (and as always, don't try this at home!)_

* * *

Note: This is a sequel to the T-rated fanfic, "Rescue at Riovanes." Although not strictly necessary, it helps to have read that one first before this one.

* * *

Alma Beoulve stood atop the cliff overlooking the castle Igros, sporting a beaming smile that stood in contrast to the overcast sky. Her blond hair trailed behind her in a gentle ponytail, bound by a cute, girlish ribbon that was fitting for an Igros schoolgirl in this day and age. The large skirt she wore billowed behind her in swelling waves, revealing her white petticoats and her pale calves. Since the winds were only blowing her skirts lightly, she didn't fear for her modesty (she surely would've tended to them otherwise!), but her heart and mind had larger matters occupying them at the moment.

A rosy red flush appeared on her cheeks, her smile widening in spite of herself. Her brother Ramza has saved her, had stormed Riovanes Castle like a fairy-tale hero and retrieved her from Shrine Knight Vormav, who was scheming to do Ajora-knows-what to her. Ramza, for his part, had waved off her grateful gushing, saying he was only doing what any brother would do for his little sister. (Not every sister has had her brother save her from a Zodiac Demon!) Alma mused to herself, remembering Vormav's terrifying transformation into the lion-maned Hashmalum.

A pair of footsteps sounded out from the rear, and Alma spun around in a swirl of skirts, though she already knew who was approaching. Ramza was still wearing his sword and mercenary armor, a look that Alma had to admit suited the renegade, yet pure-hearted hero. "Alma, what are you still doing here?" he chided her gently, the wind tousling his short, blond locks. "Most everyone has turned in for the night. There's going to be a long journey tomorrow."

"I was just looking over the castle, Brother," she said, her smile not lessened by his criticism. "It has been a while since we were last at our home town."

"Right, I forgot you've been in Lesalia this whole while," he said, walking over to her side. "I'm sorry I couldn't have visited you sooner."

"I'm so happy I could return here with you, Ramza." Alma told him, a remark that earned a blush and a cough from him (to her great amusement).

Together, the Beoulve siblings travelled down the rocky pathway going into town, with Ramza leading Alma through the twists and turns. Her skirts were more of a problem now with the wind and heights, leaving only her left hand to grab at the flapping garments as she struggled with each big step. Her right hand never left Ramza's, however, trusting him to gently guide her through the thorns and underbrush that covered the mountain path. Even through his metal gauntlet, she could sense his warmth, a warmth she never wanted to part ways with again.

Once they had entered Igros castle town proper, they headed to a small, dusty inn somewhere on the outskirts. "Were still heretics, so we have to lay low," Ramza had told her earlier, when she asked whether he would return her to Zalbag immediately. Ramza's army was staying at the inn, with each member registering separately at the front desk so as to not arouse suspicion. Alma, for her part, would be staying in a room with Ramza, a situation that brought another blush to her face, since there would be only a single bed for the two of them.

Alma regarded Ramza's handsome features with a curious gaze as he chatted with the innkeeper, a man he had apparently had some level of rapport with. She supposed she always had a bit of a girlish crush on her brother, and felt no man could compare in her eyes. Then Riovanes happened, with Ramza nearly losing in his life in a bid to protect her from Vormav. When the Zodiac Stone she received from Izlude brought Ramza back from the brink of death, she had all but confessed her hidden feelings for him, falling upon the young man in a kiss that was far beyond what was appropriate for a sister and brother.

(But now, Brother seems not to pay it heed,) she thought, frowning as his attention was diverted from her. (Could it be he has already forgotten about that?)

"So you just want the one room for the two of you," the innkeeper was saying to Ramza, writing down their chosen fake names in the guestbook. "It'll be awkward changing with your sister close by."

"She's my wife," Ramza told the innkeeper bluntly, putting a strong hand on her shoulder. "There are no boundaries with us."

Alma flushed bright red.

"Ah, that makes sense." The innkeeper accepted the explanation with a shrug, even as Alma shot her brother multiple flustered looks. "Here's the key. You said you're only staying the night, right?"

"Right." Ramza took the key with as much nonchalance as he could muster with Alma's questioning gaze.

As Ramza lead them up the stairs to their second story room, he finally answered the question she all but hissed in his direction. "It's better that they don't know we're siblings," he told her matter-of fact, as he turned the corner to their door. "The House Beoulve is still well known in Igros, you know."

"I know, Ramza!" she protested, slapping her hands on her skirts. "It's still embarrassing for you to just say it like that!"

"C'mon Alma, don't be dense," he scolded, not bothering to turn around as he fiddled with the key in the lock. "You know I can't use my real name here."

"Oh, whatever!" she huffed, inwardly wincing at how childish she sounded. "I don't mind that much."

When they entered the small room, both siblings regarded the bed with equal blushes. The room itself was quite dingy, with nary but a desk and a floor rug to liven up the dull, wooden boards. The bed itself would've been more suitable for a grammar school child, and it would be quite cramped for the two of them to lay together. The young, noble girl could feel her heart pounding rapidly, and she resisted the urge to put her hand to her chest.

Ramza looked at her with concern, as if sensing her feelings, then made as if to leave the room. "Well, I'll let you have the bed," he said, reaching for the door handle. "You'll want me to change somewhere else, right?"

And then Alma collapsed again Ramza in a fierce hug, her cheek pressing against his armor. "Please do not leave again, Brother Ramza," she said, the warmth on her face increasing due to her bold actions. "We can share the bed between us."

"Alma..." Ramza had halted for the moment, though he did not turn around.

Alma rested her head against the cold armor on his back. "Do you not remember what I said in Riovanes castle?" she whispered into his shoulder. "When I...when I..."

(Kissed you.)

"I remember." Ramza acknowledged her insinuations, and his head lowered a slight fraction. "And I made a promise then. To myself."

Ramza turned to her, put his hands on her shoulders. "I always thought I'd have to give you up to an honorable man," he confessed, his eyes glimmering with undisclosed feelings. "That my little sister would become a woman, and I would have to let her go. Now, I realize that I alone can protect you, that I would have to be the man in your life."

Ramza's eyes bored into hers. "I won't let anyone else have you." he said, his eyebrows furrowing. "That's what I promised myself."

"Ramza..." Alma touched him gently on the cheek. "Please take off your armor..."

The young mercenary looked at her, then slowly began to remove his gear. With his sister helping him, he detached the heavy plates from his person, along with the silver boots and greaves. Stepping out of the boots, he took off his chain-mail shirt, revealing a tank top and his hardy muscles muscles to young Alma. The pure maiden blushed, even as her hands grazed his chest with a distinctly romantic interest.

"You're so...hard," Alma said, blushing a bit at the double entendre she had unwittingly uttered. "I mean, you're strong, like a real knight."

"And you...have become a woman," he told her, reaching down to Alma's skirt. With a swift moment, he flipped her skirts up, revealing a pair of lovely legs framed within white petticoats.

"E-Eeek!" she squeaked, once again the innocent little sister. Quick as wildfire, Alma grabbed her skirts and pulled them down. "Brother Ramza!" she protested, blushing hotly before her "adventurous" brother.

"I get to see you too, you know," he pointed out, pulling the young girl closer to his tight, wiry body.

"Hi-yaa...!" Alma whimpered, as Ramza gently tilted her chin and brought her lips to hers. Excited by the prospect of her beloved brother kissing her once again, the girl slowly started to kiss him back, her lips mashing clumsily at Ramza's. Her fingers slowly started drifting through his flaxen locks, as she crushed her body to him. Her heart was picking up the pace, feeling her hero's hands on her waist, her hips, her.. buttocks.

Alma's breath became shallow once more, as she once again felt Ramza lifting up her skirts. The drafty air of the inn was now flowing through her petticoats as Ramza exposed her soft thigh, grasping her gentle, womanly curves in his firm grip. His other hand was kept busy tending to her chest, massaging each breast through her turtle-neck and giving her sensations she had never felt before. She had a nice bust, with breasts both firm and full in her brassiere, enhanced by her turtle-neck.

"Ah!" Alma gasped, feeling her nipples beginning to harden under her shirt and cups. "R-Ramza..."

Ramza continued to kiss her mouth, cheek, and neck, as his hand continued up her skirts until his fingers grazed the soft cotton of her knickers. Alma's face was red hot as her brother swept his palm under and over her buttocks; her skin prickled up at the young man's gentle touch. Soon, Ramza's fingers made their way into her underpants, and Alma gasped at a single digit stroked her maidenhood. "B-Brother Ramza!" she cried, not so much in protest; just surprised at her brother's boldness.

"Just trust me, Alma." Ramza's calm voice, the voice she had always known growing up, soothed her nerves as he began to insert a finger within her tight clit. While continuing to hold Alma close, he wiggled his finger inside her gentle folds, sending jolting sensations though her nether-regions. Her breath grew ragged, and her pent up passions for her brother was drawn to the forefront by his clumsy, yet confident methods. "Iyaaa...!" Alma let out a cry and gripped Ramza's shoulders, as another wave of pleasure pulsated through her.

In all her years at Orbonne Monestery, never had she touched herself, having been told by the nuns that it was sinful. She knew of a few girls that dabbled in lustful satisfaction, but she and her friends, Teta and Ovelia, resolved to remain pure until they were either married or had taken the vows themselves. Now, her own brother was bringing her to completion, flying in the face of all the teachings of the Holy Ajora.

Her brother. The man she loved more than anyone in the world.

"Ha-h...ha-h...ha-h...ha-h..." Alma's breathing hit a steady rhythm as Ramza continued to work his magic on his little sister. Her vaginal creases were slick with her juices, and her pelvis rocked almost automatically. She felt the pressure mount within her; she was thinking of nothing but Ramza and his rocking finger.

"Yaaaahhn!" The young noble let out a guttural cry, pressing her hand on Ramza's over her skirt. And then she was engulfed, flowing on Zirekile Falls's rapid, rushing currents, splashing into the basin below. A few more pulses, and she was done, gasping for air as she clawed at Ramza's tank top. Her panties were soaked with her slick, gooey fluids, though her petticoats kept her passions from staining her skirt.

"Oh...Ramza..." she sighed, still feeling her brother's hand close to her crotch. "You're so wonderful..."

"Alma..." Ramza groaned, putting his palm on Alma's head to feel the twisting locks that lead into her ponytail. "My sweet sister, my angel..."

Alma sighed, her arms finding her way around Ramza's muscled torso. As she buried herself in her brother's embrace, her hands drifted down to clutch his buttocks, which were as hard as the rest of him. Now that she had felt release, Alma felt bolder as well, and she pulled away a bit to explore the front of Ramza, below his stomach and waist. There, Alma could feel that another part of Ramza was hard as well, and quite eager to prove itself strong as the rest of him.

"W-Wow, Ramza...!" she gasped, her hand pressing against the bulge in his trousers. "That...is for me?"

"It's...just a natural reaction, Alma." Ramza seemed embarrassed of his own romantic love for his sister, even after he had worked her to fruition.

But Alma was already kneeling down before her brother, her skirts pooling around her with a muffled rustle. With her juices still dripping down her thighs, the maiden set about un-looping his belt from from his pants, fumbling a bit before freeing it and letting it fall on the dirty floor beside her. Next, she unzipped his fly, and pulled down his underpants just enough to let the pressure out. When she was finished, a long, proud symbol of Ramza's virility was poking out towards her nose, and she felt herself go cross-eyed at she stared at it in abashed awe.

She recovered quickly enough, and tentatively placed her fingers of Ramza's hardened member, feeling the veins popping up through the skin. Alma marveled at how the organ twitched and shuddered in her grip, and she looked up to find Ramza clenching his teeth, trying to hold onto the building pressure. But Alma wasn't done yet, and was now leaning towards him, the tip of his member only centimeters from her lips. With only a small breath to steel herself, she plunged in, and took the entirety of her brother's manhood within her mouth.

Ramza groaned as Alma started swirling her tongue all about Ramza's member, licking the head and the shaft as if it was a new confection from Bervenia Free City. The young man gripped onto Alma's head to pull her closer, losing his stiff nature at the young maiden's innocent methods. All the while, Alma kept sucking on and on, building his excitement to a crescendo. "Alma, you are..." he started to say, but forgot his words as his penis bulged again in the girl's mouth.

The young girl wondered if she should feel shame at servicing Ramza in such a matter, such as a prostitute might service a Lord in the back alleys. Years ago, a rather crude noble had taunted Teta in front of Alma, implying that Lord Balbanes only kept her around to satisfy the urges of House Beoulve. Alma was furious at the noble's disgusting talk and had stuck up for her friend, but now that she was in such a position herself, she pondered it once more. She wondered how she could feel so little shame lapping away at Ramza's penis, and realized she was willing to be a warrior, a prostitute, a princess, almost anything in the name of love for her brother.

"Ooogh...!" Ramza grunted, thrusting his hips forward into Alma's face. Alma continued licking at Ramza, the organ in her mouth like a white, hot poker now. With a sudden jolt, Ramza let himself go, his body tightening, then relaxing like a coiled cobra. Alma found her mouth was now full of Ramza's spunk, and she sputtered as she struggled to contain it, pulling away from Ramza's member and letting creamy fluid drip from her mouth like dog slobber.

"Aaaaah...Alma..." Ramza moaned, his member limp and flaccid.

"Did I do it alright, Brother?" Alma asked tentatively, beseeching him with big, round eyes.

"Yeah...quite well," he said, watching the remainder of his discharge drip from his manhood. "Quite...well..."

"Brother Ramza..." Alma gathered up her courage as she rose from the floor to stare Ramza in the face. "Might we...make love properly now?"

Ramza went into big-brother mode once again, laying his exhaustion by the wayside for the moment. "Are you sure, Alma?" he asked. "Once we cross that line, there will be no going back. Do you accept that?

Alma nodded, all doubt and indecision fleeing her. "I love you, Ramza," she told him, putting all her heart into her words. "I want...all of you."

Ramza regarded his sister and lover with a solemn smile. "All right."

The two Beoulves began to discard their clothing, aiding each other in taking off their cumbersome garments. Ramza pulled his sister's dress up and over her head, leaving her in her bra and frilly petticoats. Not stopping to register the embarrassing situation, Alma took Ramza's shirt from him and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his firm chest and his strong, manly thighs. Once Ramza was done fiddling with the clasp of her bra, the hook on her petticoats, and finally her underpants, the brother and sister stood completely naked, taking in each other's ripe fertility.

Alma stood before Ramza nervously, her legs together and her hand gripping her arm almost unconsciously. Her body was slim, but curvy, her legs perfectly proportioned for a young women her age. Her breasts, free of their constraints, stood proudly before her brother, as Alma was quite well-endowed for someone so modest. And yet, a touch of innocent girlishness remained, her youthful ponytail and cute red ribbon untouched by Ramza.

"Do I look okay, Ramza?" she ventured, peering at him through her bangs.

"Alma, you're beautiful," Ramza breathed, looking over his sister with a manner approaching that of reverence.

Alma slowly approached Ramza, regarding the statuesque build of the young warrior, his muscles still shining from his sweaty release, and his member standing to attention again. "Please... be gentle with me, Brother," she implored him, her voice shaking with both trepidation and anticipation. "It is...my first time with a man."

"Alma..." Ramza took his sister in his arms once more, his hand cradling her head under her ponytail as he began to kiss her. Alma's naked arms encircled Ramza, and her breasts pressed up against Ramza as she melted into his embrace. Their lips devoured each other hungrily, with Ramza inserting her tongue into Alma's mouth. Their tongues dueled each other like war leaders Larg and Goltana might, and Alma could barely catch her breath as Ramza took initiative on her.

They both maneuvered to the dingy single bed, with Ramza falling upon Alma like a rutting boar. Alma's hand clung to her brother's back as Ramza struggled to get into position at Alma's gate. Still kissing her, he pressed his penis into Alma, driving it inch by inch into her moist depths. Finding some resistance, he increased his efforts, and with one thrust, broke through to his sister's sacred chambers.

Alma squeaked, as she felt her hymen shatter before Ramza's lightning stab. But she had nary a moment to register the pain, as Ramza continued pumping his sister with more power than a Holy Swordsman. That "holy sword" was jamming in and out of Alma's clitoris, his lack of protection giving her maximum pleasure. The stray thought that Ramza might impregnate her at this very moment held no sway, and she continued forcing herself up to meet him, wanting only his love at the moment.

"Ahgh...ahgh...Brother...ajgh!" Alma panted, sweat drifitng off her brow.

"Alma, Alma, Alma..." Ramza continued to concentrate his efforts on his sister.

Alma's fingers clawed at Ramza back as she moaned, her head tilted to the side with her ponytail crushed underneath. Her breasts remained squashed by Ramza's body, bearing his full weight as he pounded her again and again with complete abandon. The pressure within Alma was building twice as strong as before, and she could feel his passion as well, his member engorged and throbbing within her. They were almost there, at the final boundary between brother and sister, both giving it everything they had.

"Eyaaaaaah!" Alma squealed, as she felt all her passion and all her love explode in her tunnels like a Goug mining disaster. Ramza was leaking like a sieve, spilling himself with pulse after pulse inside Alma. Though they were brother and sister, that night they were like the ancient machines of yore, engineered to work perfectly in sync. When at last it was over, they rolled over on their sides, spent and satisfied.

"Alma..." Ramza looked at his smiling sister, and removed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Brother..." she started, before deciding that a new term would suit the relationship she had with Ramza. "...Husband."

With no concern but for each other, they lay in romantic embrace on the single bed, drifting to sleep as midnight came. Tomorrow, they would have to face the Lion War once again, but for now, they found comfort and love in each others arms, two twinkling jewels in the magnificent lands of Ivalice.

* * *

'Fin'


End file.
